worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Marduk Blackpool
Marduk Blackpool is a level 58 elite named death knight Scourge in Scholomance. Background Marduk Blackpool is a brutal warlord of the Scourge, also known as Marduk the Black. Amongst his many campaigns against the humans of Lordaeron, he cut a swath through their forces at the Battle of Darrowshire causing great death and suffering with his foul, rune laden sword. Marduk's involvement in the Battle of Darrowshire was corrupting Captain Joseph Redpath and many other members of the Redpath Militia to ensure the defeat of the . Some days after the battle, his blade was lost in another battle near Corin's Crossing. A dwarf captain shattered the sword on his enchanted shield, forcing Marduk to flee the field and winning the day for the Alliance. Marduk's sword sank into the earth and corrupted it, eating a gorge into the land, now known as the Infectis Scar. However, it seems that the death knight still retained the hilt of his sword and is still able to spread corruption through it. After the initial invasion, he became a tutor in the Scholomance. He was a partner of Vectus, who researched corrupted dragon eggs in the hopes of creating a plagued dragonflight for their use. Strategy Marduk Blackpool and in turn his partner Vectus can be fought like any normal boss in Scholomance. Unlike the other bosses, both of them and the students in the room are neutral and allow adventurers to enter and leave freely without incident. There are two ways to kill Marduk, the first way involves killing all the students in the room as they are, before killing him. Unfortunately, the students in their normal form are very tough. They hit hard and have a very large health pool making them annoying to bring down. However if all the students are killed, players can then attack Marduk and Vectus with little difficulty. The second way is by using the Dawn's Gambit which is a powerful, though experimental device provided by a quest or talking to the quest giver after completion and asking for an additional device. This device when used, turns all the students in the room into hostile skeletons with a much smaller health pool, allowing them to be taken down very quickly. Attacking Vectus and Marduk without killing the students is NOT recommended, as every student will attack the party. This even at higher levels is not recommended. When killed both Marduk and Vectus have a chance to drop a blue item, along with a Corruptor's Scourgestone. Loot Quotes :"Your future is clouded. Concentrate, and ask again." :"You don't look like a student..." :"Your mind is unfocused. Are you hiding something from me?" :"I sense a disturbance, lurking around you..." Notes * "Marduk" is also a name of an ancient , a Mesopotamian deity. * Another theory is that his name and position as a teacher refer to , where the Marduk Institute was in charge of choosing and training the "Children" that would control the EVAs. Patch changes * * External links Kategooria:Death knight characters Kategooria:Named mobs Kategooria:Scourge Kategooria:Scholomance mobs